El amor después del crepúsculo
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Fanfic de Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo Bella tiene 300 años siendo vampiro hasta que llega a Forks y conoce a Edward Cullen otro vampiro pero de diferente raza el no sabe que Bella es Vampiro sin embargo que pasara cuando este se entere lo aceptara sin más sin importarle que ella le haya mentido? Y quienes son Stefan y Damon por que la quieren y protegen tanto?Sehan buenos plis
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo

Bella tiene 300 años siendo vampiro hasta que llega a Forks y conoce a Edward Cullen otro vampiro pero de diferente raza el no sabe que Bella es Vampiro sin embargo que pasara cuando este se entere lo aceptara sin más sin importarle que ella le haya mentido? Y quienes son Stefan y Damon Salvatore y por que Bella los protege tanto?


	2. El inicio de todo

EDWARD POV

Sigo sin poder creer que mi Bella este aquí conmigo después de que me perdonara por lo de los vulturis no lo puedo creer pero si en aquél momento fue un idiota ya que la deje pero eso se acabo ahora no la dejare nunca ella es todo para mí y no la volveré a alegar de mi no más y aquí estoy escuchando sus sueños de nuevo siempre dice lo mismo mi nombre entre sueños así como que me ama ya no es nada extraño para mí eso….

-Stefan, No por favor no lo hagas ,Damon ayúdame, por favor no te vayas yo también te quiero…  
Pero quien rayos eran esos porque Bella soñaba con ellos y decía quererlos pero porque en cuanto me levante listo para irme más tarde hablaría con Bella arranque una hoja de su Cuaderno y escribí una nota:  
_Bella, lamento no haberme quedado hasta que despertaras pero nos vemos en el prado a las 12  
Te amo nunca lo olvides  
Edward….  
_En cuanto arranque la hoja y la puse en su mesa de noche vi que su brazalete tenía un inscripción en la parte de atrás que Decía;  
_Juntos por toda la eternidad _

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso acaso Bella me engañaba? Había algo que no sabía de ella o que era lo que me ocultaba realmente después de dejar el brazalete en su pequeña mesa vi una foto que me llamo la atención eran dos hombres y bella en medio de estos cuando estaba a punto de dejarla cuando la voltee y vi una pequeña nota Stefan, Bella y Damon esa foto había sido tomada en Londres pero cuando había ido Bella a Londres pero como si se veía exactamente igual que ahora como…..  
Sin más salí de su habitación necesitaba pensar en lo que Bella se despertaba para ir al claro y hablar y sin más salí de su habitación

BELLA POV  
En cuanto desperté me parecía extraño no ver a Edward a mi lado hasta que vi una nota en mi pequeña mesita de lado que Decía  
_  
Bella, lamento no haberme quedado hasta que despertaras pero nos vemos en el prado a las 12  
Te amo Nunca lo olvides  
Edward…._

Sin más me levante y vi que era un día soleado así que me puse mi brazalete ya que sin la protección del lapislázuli me que quemaría al estar expuesta al sol, y baje a desayunar aunque hacia ya 3 semanas que no bebía sangre así que tendría que ir está noche a cazar algo  
-Hola Charlie, lo salude mientras me sentaba con él  
-Hola Bella, oye te puedo preguntar algo?  
-Claro dime.- Dije mientras me servía un poco de cereal  
-Edward ya sabe que eres un Vampiro?  
-No aún no se lo eh dicho tengo miedo a que no me acepte  
-Si te entiendo, pero si te ama lo hará ya que él también es uno  
-Lo sé espero que así sea  
-Sabes me sorprende como te convertiste en una hija para mí  
-Será porque tú me salvaste aquella vez, de verdad gracias se que donde quiera que este ahora tú hija a de estar muy orgullosa de su padre…  
-Gracias Bella aunque yo ya tengo una hija adoptiva y esa eres tú ya que sabes mi historia y la de Reneé nunca funciono pero ve no tendré ningún hijo o hija de Sangre pero si te tengo a ti  
-Así es papá cuentas conmigo para todo  
-Gracias por verme así Bella, como tú padre  
-Bueno me voy Edward me pidió que si lo podía ver en el bosque, nos vemos después  
En cuánto salí de la casa de Charlie me dirigí a mi viejo Chevy aunque no tenía ganas de usar el auto debía hacerlo para no levantar sospecha alguna en cuánto llegue al sendero que era a partir de donde debía empezar a caminar decidí mejor correr a mi velocidad natural después de que me asegure de que no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiese verme, comencé a correr hasta que sentí el olor de Edward y camine normalmente al llegar al prado vi como brillaba a la luz del sol definitivamente se veía glorioso

-Hola Edward aquí estoy de que querías hablarme?  
-Me puedes explicar la inscripción de tú brazalete  
-Disculpa.-Dije con un tono que parecía sereno aunque por dentro me moría de los nervios-literalmente ya que eso es imposible para mí-  
-Hablo de esto juntos por toda la eternidad.-Dijo después de que en un rápido movimiento me quito el brazalete de la muñeca me moví así la poca sombra de un árbol para evitar quemarme  
-Ed…..Edward dame mi brazalete.-Dije en un hilo de voz  
-No lo haré hasta que me digas que significa y que me digas quienes son Damon y Stefan, Bella tú tu…me engañas.-Genial lo que me faltaba que pensase que lo engaño y con mis propios hermanos entonces la luz del sol empezó a aumentar quitando gran parte de la sombra que me daba el árbol un poco más y estaría expuesta necesitaba ahora mismo mi brazalete para protegerme de él.  
-Edward dame mi brazalete, Y sin pensarlo le mostré mis colmillos seguido de esto Edward me aventó mi brazalete y seguido de que me lo puse salí corriendo de allí a velocidad vampírica definitivamente debía volver con mis hermanos no podía creer lo que Edward me había dicho eso me había dolido mucho más que cuando me abandono…..  
Al llegar a casa vi que hay estaba Charlie así que no me quedo de otra más que decirle lo sucedido como para irme después de eso pude ver como lo aceptaba aunque no muy convencido me llevo a ah Seattle a tomar mi avión para regresar a Mystic Falls

-Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras verdad.- Dijo Charlie con lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de salir  
-Sí Gracias por todo y sin más subía mi avión

EDWARD POV  
Aún no lo podía creer mi Bella era un vampiro pero como eso es imposible nosotros no tenemos colmillos pero como necesito respuestas y eso es lo que buscare ya había anochecido así que corrí hasta mi casa donde entre y me encontré con toda mi familia en shock y sus maletas listas  
-Alice a donde vamos?  
-A Mystic Falls.-Y sin más todos salimos en nuestros autos al aeropuerto de Seattle en cuánto llegamos al parecer Alice ya tenía listo los boletos que eran para el siguiente vuelo de las 4am  
.

.

.  
Ya habíamos llegado a Mystic Falls cuando Alice tuvo una visión de Bella ingresando al instituto  
de aquí así que sin más todos nos inscribimos estuvimos todo el día buscándola sin encontrarla solo me faltaba dirigirme a mi última clase que era gimnasia cuando la ví hay estaba ella jugando Voleibol como si fuese profesional y junto a ella se encontraba uno de los tipos de la foto que tenía los ojos azules ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le hice la seña de que la esperaba afuera..

BELLA POV  
Ya había llegado a Mystic Falls así que le mande un mensaje telepático a mi hermano favorito Damon  
_**Damon estoy en __Mystic__ Falls nos vemos en 10 min. En el instituto**  
**De acuerdo Bell's en 10 así que corre**_

-Bella.-Dijo Damon mientras me abrazaba  
-Hola hermanito vine a estudiar con ustedes ya los extrañaba a todos y como está todo por aquí? Como lleva Elena el Cambio?  
-Genial Bella, todo marcha sobre ruedas y a que se debe tú visita  
-Damon…  
-Esta bien lo entiendo cuando quieras.-Dijo mientras llegábamos a la oficina por mi horario  
-Gracias  
-Hola Soy Isabella Salvatore  
-Así aquí tienes cariño suerte  
-Gracias  
Mira vamos a sorprender a Stefan y Elena vi como Elena ya me había visto pero le hice la seña que no digiera nada  
-Hola, hola quién soy?  
-Oh, por Dios Bella hermanita eres tú!  
-No tonto soy el monstro del lago Ness  
-Cuando llegaste?  
-Acabo de llegar en la madrugada, Hola Elena cómo estás?  
-Bien Bella, lo llevo bien, Sabes no puedo creer que estés aquí es grandioso te eh echado de menos, prométeme que iremos de compras!  
-Claro Elena, sin duda que lo haremos  
Las clases pasaron rápido me encontraba en gimnasia con Damon en mi última clase cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba aquí en cuanto voltee lo vi y me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y así lo seguí hasta el bosque de Mystic Falls cuando me di cuenta de que mis hermanos y Elena y Caroline me habían seguido hasta aquí cuando de repente aparecieron el resto de sus hermanos detrás de él….  
-Edward que haces aquí? Que es lo que quieres.-Pregunte lo más serena que podía  
-Ya veo que no te conformaste solo conmigo si no que también con ellos o no? Como son capaces de estar con alguien que juega con 3 personas a la vez? Cómo?.-Pregunto mirando a mis hermanos.-Bella yo te amo y tú me engañas  
-Bella que sucede aquí?  
-Tranquilo Damon todo está bien  
-No Bella nada está bien este viene aquí a llamarte que eres como una cualquiera lo dudo cállate mejor si no quieres morir vampirito  
-Si como si eso fuese posible y además les cuentas lo que soy como pudiste…..-Edward y su estúpido ego de vampiro de soy invencible!.-  
-Edward mejor cállate por favor te podrías arrepentir…...-Dijo a pequeña Alice  
-No lo haré hasta que me diga porque estás con ellos y también conmigo a la vez  
-Muy bien esto aquí termino lo siento Bella.-Dijo Damon y sin más se lanzó contra Edward seguido de Stefan  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude y separe Damon y Stefan de Edward aprovechando que era más fuerte que ellos  
- Elena toma a Stefan yo me encargo de Damon!.-Grité sin más a lo cual Caroline empezó a ayudar a Elena el resto de los Cullen estaba en Shock incluidos Carliste y Esme que se hoyaban aquí  
-Damon Mírame, mírame.-una vez que me vio a los ojos lo empecé a hipnotizar.-No les harás daño me entiendes nada de daño.-Después de esto lo solté  
-Pero Bella eres nuestra hermana y nuestro deber es protegerte de gente como él  
-Tranquilo Stefan todo es un mal entendido  
-Espera dijo Hermana Bella.-Pregunto un Edward confuso con el resto de los Cullen  
-Si Edward ahora lo sabes soy un vampiro y Stefan y Damon son mis hermanos biológicos así como tengo más de 300 años y mi nombre verdadero es Isabella Marie Salvatore….  
-Pero eso es imposible su corazón tú cómo?.-Pregunto está vez Rosalie  
-Bella vamos a mi casa hay podremos hablar si.-Dijo está vez Elena y sin más asentí todos corrimos en dirección a la casa Jeremy el hermano de Elena considerando que está a su nombre ahora no podré entrar al llegar a la casa todos se sorprendieron de que se encontrara en un lugar apartado del sol más que nada seguido de eso apareció Jeremy en la puerta de la casa y se lanzó a abrazarme

-Hola, y quienes son ellos?  
-Adentro te explico Jeremy.-Dijo Elena todos los Cullen entraron ala casa menos yo ya que no había sido invitada aún  
-Bella porque no pasas?.-Pregunto Alice  
-No puedo Alice  
-Que! Como es que no puedes Isabella Marie Swan no te salvaras queremos respuestas ya pasa -Mira y le mostré lo que sucedía.-A lo cual ella y el resto se sorprendieron  
-Ehhh! Hola Jeremy Bella llamando a tierra Jeremy me podías invitar por favor?  
-Oh lo siento Bella lo había olvidado puedes pasar  
-Gracias bueno que quieren saber?


	3. ¿VAMPIRA?

Capítulo 2

Alice Pov

Todo iba de maravilla con Edward y Bella y ahora nos enteramos que ella es un vampiro además de que tiene dos hermanos y su nombre no es Isabella Swan si no Salvatore genial y yo que soy la vidente de la familia me tomo por sorpresa al igual que a todos

Flash Back  
-Ella no es un vampiro Alice, su corazón late tiene sangre como cualquier HUMANO.-Dijo Rosalie entre grandes gritos  
-Ella lo es lo acabo de ver en una visión y se acaba de ir a Mystic Falls no se porque lo ah echo pero lo ah echo  
-Bueno familia necesitamos saber la verdad de todo esto Alice nunca se equivoca.-Dijo Carlisle.-Así que amos a Mystic Falls preparen sus maletas ahora

Todos corrimos a preparar las maletas cuando solo esperábamos a que Edward llegara para así podernos ir hasta que llego el transcurso a Mystic Falls fue rápido en cuanto llegamos tuve una visión de Bella en el instituto y sin más nos apuntamos inmediatamente el día pasó rápido sin que nadie se topase con Bella hasta que tuve una última visión eran Edward y Bella en el Bosque con que estaba con dos mujeres y dos hombres además de ella le avise al resto de la familia y salimos a su encuentro rápidamente, al llegar al prado todos estábamos sorprendidos por saber que Bella era un Vampiro  
-Edward que haces aquí? Que es lo que quieres.-Pregunto Bella realmente enfadada  
-Ya veo que no te conformaste solo conmigo si no que también con ellos o no? Como son capaces de estar con alguien que juega con 3 personas a la vez? Cómo?.-Pregunto mi hermano viendo a Bella y a los que supuse eran Stefan y Damon.-Bella yo te amo y tú me engañas  
-Bella que sucede aquí?  
-Tranquilo Damon todo está bien.-Dijo Bella tratando de calmar al tal Damon  
-No Bella nada está bien este viene aquí a llamarte que eres como una cualquiera lo dudo cállate mejor si no quieres morir vampirito.-Dijo está vez el que supuse que era Stefan todos estábamos en shock como pudo Bella traicionarnos de esa manera como no lo entendía  
-Si como si eso fuese posible y además les cuentas lo que soy como pudiste…..-Mi hermano y su ego pero era verdad no podía contra nosotros  
Entonces llego una visión a mi esa era Bella pero ellos no son novios de Bella ni nada por el estilo son sus HERMANOS!  
-Edward mejor cállate por favor te podrías arrepentir…...- Dije al ver que no se había dado cuenta de mi visión  
-No lo haré hasta que me diga porque estás con ellos y también conmigo a la vez  
-Muy bien esto aquí termino lo siento Bella.-Dijo Damon y sin más se lanzó contra mi hermano seguido de Stefan  
Bella corrío demasiado rápido incluso más que nosotros y separo Damon y Stefan de Edward  
- Elena toma a Stefan yo me encargo de Damon!.-Gritó Bella alo cuál una chica rubia empezó a ayudar a ah una castaña todos estábamos en Shock incluidos Carliste y Esme que se hoyaban aquí no podíamos creer lo que veíamos  
-Damon Mírame, mírame.-Dijo Bella tomando la cara de su hermano en sus manos.-No les harás daño me entiendes nada de daño.-Después de eso lo soltó y extrañamente él la obedeció  
-Pero Bella eres nuestra hermana y nuestro deber es protegerte de gente como él  
-Tranquilo Stefan todo es un mal entendido.-Le contesto Bella haciendo que todos salieran del shock que estábamos  
-Espera dijo Hermana Bella.-Pregunto un Edward confuso todos estaban así menos yo ya que lo vi eh intente avisarle pero no lo logre  
-Si Edward ahora lo sabes soy un vampiro y Stefan y Damon son mis hermanos biológicos así como tengo más de 300 años y mi nombre verdadero es Isabella Marie Salvatore…..-Contesto Bella dejándonos de nuevo en shock  
-Pero eso es imposible su corazón tú cómo?.-Pregunto Rosalie  
-Bella vamos a mi casa hay podremos hablar si.-Dijo está vez la castaña después de eso todos corrimos en dirección a una linda casa que se alejaba bastante del sol

-Hola, y quienes son ellos?.-Dijo saliendo un joven que abrazo a Bella de 19 años alto, de cabello castaño y algo musculoso  
-Adentro te explico Jeremy.-Dijo la castaña la que supuse su nombre era Elena todos entramos a la casa sin problema  
-Bella porque no pasas?.-Le pregunte al ver que no entraba  
-No puedo Alice  
-Que! Como es que no puedes Isabella Marie Swan no te salvaras queremos respuestas ya pasa –le dije a Bella de verdad que nos debía explicaciones  
-Mira.-Dijo tratando de entrar sin lograrlo algo se lo impedía al parecer nadie entendía lo sucedido si sus hermanos habían entrado sin problema como es que ella no  
-Ehhh! Hola Jeremy Bella llamando a tierra Jeremy me podías invitar por favor?.-Dijo Bella lo cual nos desconcertó a todos  
-Oh lo siento Bella lo había olvidado puedes pasar.-Dijo este y enseguida entro Bella ya sin problemas  
-Gracias bueno que quieren saber?.-Pregunto mientras se paraba al frente del tal Jeremy  
-Como que es eso de que eres un vampiro Bella.-Pregunto Carliste rompiendo el silencio

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HOY SERÁ DOBLE CAPÍ


	4. Imán del amor

CAPITULO 3

BELLA POV  
-Bueno…..-estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando sentí como alguien se movía rápidamente contra mi sin pensarlo me giré lo más rápido que pude y vi que era Jeremy le quite sin pensarlo el palo de madera que tenía en la mano sosteniéndolo por el cuello evitando que este se moviera los Cullen veían realmente atentos, ignorando completamente a os Cullen me gire a donde estaban mi hermanos y les resto para pedir explicaciones.  
-Bien hay algo que yo no sepa?.-Pregunte aún con Jeremy en mis manos  
-Bueno Bella, creó que debes saber que Jeremy ahora es bueno…..  
-Habla ya Elena  
-Caza Vampiros  
-QUE!.-Grité y al parecer no fui la única ya que los Cullen también lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que yo.-Como sucedió y porque no los ataco a ustedes y a mi sí?  
-Bueno Bonnie, hizo un conjuro rompiendo la maldición para que no nos atacase….  
-Y en cuanto como.-Hablo está vez Damon.-Elena mató al cazador original cayo la maldición del cazador sobre ella y para salvarla Jeremy estaba destinado a convertirse pero tenía que matar un vampiro y bueno lo hizo y ahora tenemos un caza vampiros y una muy posible fórmula para que Elena deje de ser vampiro….  
-Y a la vez pueda seguir creando híbridos con su sangre.-Dijo está vez Klaus entrando por la puerta  
-Genial!.-Note se el sarcasmo.-Me voy durante meses! Meses vuelvo y me entero de que Jeremy es caza Vampiros, Klaus ah vuelto o y por cierto están a punto de mezclarme en una búsqueda para la cura del vampirismo además de que para colmo casi me matan por decima vez en el año!.-Grite sin más  
-Como que decima vez.-Pregunto Damon levantándose y quitándome a Jeremy mientras que Elena se lo llevaba a su habitación y llamaba a Bonnie por teléfono.  
-Verás algunos problemas otro tipo de vampiros, además de que por culpa de alguien casi me quemo bajo el sol hoy!.-Dije viendo a Edward y el resto que estaba en shock ante todo  
-Como que casi te quemas EVER ISABELLA MARIE SALVATORE más te vale que no se te haya olvidado el brazalete o tendré que encargarme yo mismo de que no sea así.-Dijo está vez Damon gritando mi nombre completo logrando que solo fuese a sentarme en las piernas de Stefan como niña pequeña mientras el intentaba no reírse de mi capricho.

-Ever Isabella Salvatore.-Dijo Alice Oh Dios lo había olvidado los Cullen estaban aquí y eso significa más explicaciones RAYOS! TIERRA TRAGAME.  
-Si ese es su nombre completo solo que lo odia.-Dijo Stefan soltándose a reír ganándose que yo lo fulminara con la mirada  
-Bella…-Dijo Carlisle.  
-De acuerdo empiezo desde que me volví vampiro.-Dije soltando un suspiro resignado genial de nuevo a recordar el pasado.-Solo no me interrumpan.-Dije a lo que todos asintieron  
Nací en 1713 y fui transformada a los 18 por Katherine Pierce una vampira que fingía ser humana está enamoro a Damon y Stefan ellos se enteraron de lo que el lea pero a los cabezotas de mis hermanos no les importo.-Dije mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.-Estuvo con ambos durante un año hasta que en el pueblo se dieron cuenta de que había un vampiro y así era solo que no era uno eran varios, nuestro padre decidió poner una trampa a Katherine puso verbena en la bebida de Stefan logrado que cuando está lo mordiera quedara dañada por ella y estuviese débil mi padre y algunos más del pueblo encerraron a los vampiros en la vieja iglesia y la quemaron al enterarse de esto Damon y Stefan querían salvarla pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde ya no quedaba nada de ellos, ambos se mataron en una pelea que tuvieron por ella, pero para ese entonces ellos ya habían sido mordidos el día de su funeral ya era todo paso como en un funeral normal pero antes de irme a casa yo me quede viendo los ataúdes cuando me iba a ir Damon me mordió y 12 horas después desperté mientras que ellos ya me esperaban fui con ellos y me entregaron mi brazalete.-Dije mientras se los mostraba.-Para que no me quemase está piedra tiene un hechizó que nos protege del sol y evita que nos quememos.-Dije finalizando el relato  
-Por eso cuando te lo quite te escondiste del sol.-Dijo Edward  
-Así es ahora lo saben, ah casi lo olvido Elena es la reencarnación de Katherine, y Katherine no está muerta como lo pensábamos.  
-Bella.-No esa voz no Katherine aquí Genial hoy es el día oficial de ver a tus enemigos! Y sin pensarlo me lance sobre ella  
-Bella, espera, se que sonora extraño pero Katherine está de nuestro lado ahora.-Dijo rápidamente Damon que me separaba de ella  
-Bien! Genial hoy es el día oficial de que todo loe suceda a Bella o que!.-Pregunte alzando mis manos  
-No te queríamos preocupar por eso no lo comentamos Bella  
-Bien ya entiendo.-Dije resignada a que Damon nunca le ganaba.-  
-Vampiros de Luz?.-Pregunto Katherine y Klaus a la vez  
-Si.-Dijimos Damon, Stefan y yo al unisonó  
-Bella no es por nada pero eres un imán de criaturas míticas y además créeme no sé cómo terminas con tantos acosadores.-Dijo Damon riéndose de mi  
-Dímelo a mi.-Le conteste mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada  
-Porque imán de criaturas míticas y además acosadores.-Pregunto Alice a Damon  
-Verás esto será divertido o no Bella.-Dijo Damon sonriendo con maldad hasta que entendí que pensaba decir.-No DAMON SALVATORE CALLATE AHORA MISMO aquí hay alguien que no dejara de molestarme durante siglos con eso dije viendo a Emmett que al parecer entendió milagrosamente  
-Adelante cuenta será divertido de verdad.-Dijo Emmett  
-Bueno, nuestra querida Bella cuando recién era vampiro un Elfo se enamoro de ella, seguido de eso cuando ya controlábamos la sed y volvimos a la civilización, apareció un Trol! Si creían que los mitos eran falsos pues déjenme decirles que no.-Dijo Damon mientras reían y yo me sonrojaba furiosamente oficial los tomates me tendrían envidia.-Después atrajo un Brujo, seguido de un Hechicero, unos cuántos humanos, Hijos de la luna, Híbridos mitad vampiro, mitad lobo, lobos y según veo ahora un vampiro de Luz ah y no olvidemos al caza vampiros.-Dijo viendo a Edward  
-No, olvides chuchos.-Dijo Edward que extrañamente encontraba esto divertido  
-Chuchos?  
-Si hay un Licántropo detrás de ella.-Ya no lo soportaba todos estaban riendo y yo como tomate o peor! Es algo de lo que odio de ser vampiro!  
-Hermanito.-Dije una vez que todos se callaron.-Juro que si no cierras ahora la boca en lugar de bañarte con agua te bañaras con verbena!.-Dije mientras Damon tragaba saliva de verdad que se asusto  
-Bueno pregunten.-Dije dirigiéndome a los Cullen  
-Como es que tú corazón late y porque somos vampiros de luz-Pregunto Carlisle  
-Bueno somos vampiros de sangre y fuimos creados por una bruja y así inicio el linaje Klaus el hombre rubio que se fue con Katherine es uno de los primeros que transformo al resto si el muere o cualquiera de sus hermanos también nosotros, dependiendo de quien haya creado a quién nos creó y así sucesivamente y ustedes iniciaron cuando uno de los nuestro mordió a un humano con poca sangre y son vampiros de luz por que brillan y en cambio nosotros nos quemamos, con el sol así como también podemos alimentarnos sin matar completamente a los animales o personas de quienes lo hagamos y no se apuren yo llevo la dieta de Stefan que son solo animales nunca eh bebido sangre humana.-Dije finalizando con mi relato al fin  
-Bella me podrías perdonar.-Dijo Edward con un semblante de tristeza pura en su rostro  
-Por supuesto.-Dije mientras lo besaba  
-Te amo.-Susurro  
-También Te amo.  
-Ejemmm…..No es por nada verdad pero Bella es mi hermanita y bueno no les recomiendo hacer eso enfrente del sobre protector de Damon a lo que todos reímos  
-Bueno los presento.-dije tomado la mano de Edward.-Ellos son Stefan y Damon mis hermanos, Ella es Caroline la que se fue con Jeremy es Elena y Jeremy su hermano el caza vampiros que me ataco.-Y bueno.-Dije ahora dirigiéndome a los Cullen para presentarlos.-Alice y su pareja Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett y Finalmente Carlisle y Esme su esposa y bueno creó que ahora saben que Edward y yo somos novios.-Dije mientras Edward me besaba  
-Y ustedes tienen dones.-Pregunto Carlisle  
-Si, en mi caso es un escudo mental y físico, y además copio dones aunque nunca eh copiado los suyos excepto el de Edward que ya lo tenía  
-Espera lees la mente genial menos privacidad!.-Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos riéramos  
-Aunque saben es extraño ya que Bella posee esos dones ningún vampiro de nuestra clase los posee más que ella además de los que tenemos tradicionalmente que son hipnotizar a las personas con solo verlos a los ojos.-Dijo Damon  
-Oh eso me recuerda pónganse estos collares y muñequeras tienen verbena que nos daña a nosotros pero impide que controlemos sus mentes.-Dije mientras se los entregaba a cada uno de los Cullen.  
-Gracias Bella.-Dijo Alice  
-De nada.-Dije sonriéndole  
-Bella que es eso de la cura para dejar de ser vampiro?.-Pregunto Carlisle

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y AHORA YA SABREMOS ALGO DE LA DICHOSA CURA!


	5. ¿Cura?

-Los personajes son de a Gran Meyer y el resto de la saga de Vampires Diaries-

PD: La que me habla de que ¿Katherine Buena? "AYUDANDO" A igual que Klaus nunca dije que ninguno de ellos tuviese segundas "buenas intenciones" Las apariencias engañan y mucho bueno espero que les guste dejen R&R

CAPITULO 4  
-Bella que es eso de la cura para dejar de ser vampiro?.-Pregunto Carlisle  
-Bueno en el caso de nosotros los vampiros de Sangre tenemos la oportunidad de volver a ser humanos si llegamos a está cura pero para obtenerla necesitamos un caza vampiros ya que ellos llevan una marca consigo en la cual se muestra el camino para llegar a está es como un tatuaje, que es solo visible para ellos.-Narre finalizando mi relato como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo a pesar de que ellos nos veían con la boca abierta  
-Eso…eso crees que también nos ayudaría nosotros Bella.-Pregunto una nerviosa Rosalie no me sorprendía ella mejor que nadie quería volver a ser humana así que prefería decirle la verdad y contarles hacer de mi don  
-No Rosalie, lo siento pero no….-Se adelanto Damon a contestar sabiendo lo que yo estaba a punto de decir.-Existe un vampiro de nuestra raza…que es capaz de hacer que dos de la tuya se han capaces de engendrar, solo que este niño nacería extrañamente mitad vampiro de luz y mitad como nosotros debido a esa vampiresa crecerá hasta los 19 y será inmortal…..-Todos los Cullen tenían los ojos abiertos y sentí como os pensamientos llegaban a mi rápidamente  
''_NECESITO SABER QUIEN ES! TAL VEZ ELLA ME PUEDA AYUDAR!'' PENSABA ROSALIE  
"PODER TENER HIJOS CON ROSE SERÍA LO MEJOR DEBO ENCONTRAR A ESA VAMPIRA" Pensaba Emmett  
"UNA PEQUEÑA ALICE CORRIENDO" Sería maravilloso!  
"PODRÍA TENER MÁS HIJOS JUSTO LO QUE DESEO" Pensó Esme  
"QUE TIPO DE VAMPIRO ES POSIBLE DE HACER TAL MARAVILLA PODRÍA APRENDER DE LLA INCLUSO CONOCERMAS DE ELLOS Y TEER UN HIJO O HIJA MÁS SERÍA MARAVILLOSO" Pensó Carlisle  
-PODRÍA TENER UNA MINI-BELLA" Sería maravilloso pensó Edward  
_-¿Quién es ELLA?.-Pregunto rápidamente Rosalie como supuse que lo haría mientras que Damon volteaba a verme disimuladamente preguntándome si podría decirle a lo cual yo solo asentí mientras me sentaba para otro interrogatorio hoy sería una noche LARGA!_  
-_Esa Vampira tan poderosa es…..Bella.-E inmediatamente todos me vieron estoy segura que si no fueran vampiros ya hubieran muerto, mientras Damon corría a refugiarse de mi ira no es que no quisiera que lo supieran si no que hubiera preferido de otra manera  
-Be-be-lla.-Tartamudeo Rosalie.-Pero pe-pe-ro cómo?  
-Co-como es eso posible Bella?.-Pregunto Carlisle saliendo de su tremendo Shock!  
-Bella, por favor danos esa oportunidad cariño es verdad que pue-puedes hacer eso?.-Pregunto Esme mientras sollozaba ante mí sentía como mi corazón se oprimía lentamente no soportaba ver todo así de verdad que no

-Bueno es un don que poseo y puedo hacer que ustedes tengan hijos si así lo desean solo que el embarazo dura un poco menos de lo normal.-Como fue posible que acabáramos en este tema como! Demonios fue posible!  
-Bella por favor explícanos.-Dijo Rosalie.-Asentí con la cabeza mientras le indicaba que tomaran asiento ya que esto sería muchísimo más largo que mi historia propia  
-Bueno….-Hablo Damon decidido a contar mi leyenda según leí en su mente.-Hay una antigua leyenda que decía que una humana sería convertida por alguien de su familia en una vampira está humana debía ser pura, considerada, noble, hermosa así como a su vez sería la más poderosa, se convertiría en la reina de los vampiros de Luz, sangre, híbridos de humano, y lobo sería capaz de hacer que el sueño más profundo de alguno de estos se volviera realidad si es que ella así lo desease aunque para hacer esto posible debería ser el deseo realmente puro y desinteresado está vampira conocería a su futura hermana décadas después de haber sido creada y ella sería la encargada de encontrarla sin saberlo convirtiéndola en una vampira legítima para después ambas ser indestructibles.-Finalizo Damon para después indicarme con la mirada que podría continua yo si así lo desease y así lo iba a hacer

- Hace dos décadas…..-Inicie mientras me sumía en mis recuerdos.- Conocí a una pareja de vampiros de Luz que deseaban tener hijos pero no podían debido a su condición así que ellos conocían la leyenda debido a que un vampiro de sangre llamado Joham se las conto años atrás y decidieron venir en mi búsqueda a pedirme que les concediera deseo…y así lo hice ya que pude ver que sus intenciones y deseos eran realmente puros fue la única razón por lo cual lo logre, Suki la vampira quedo embarazada su embarazo duro 3 semanas, cuando estaba por dar a Luz su cuerpo se convirtió en una parte de humano para poder dar a luz después de que dio a luz duro un día inconsciente para que finalmente cuando despertara pudiera estar cerca de su hija Xiney la niña duró 10 años en aparentar los 18 podía comer comida humana o sangre vivía con ambos y era una parte de ella mitad de Luz y mitad de sangre nada ella no brillaba a la luz del sol no era ponzoñosa y su sangre no es capaz de convertir a nadie solo curar como la de nuestra raza.-Dije finalizando mi relato


End file.
